Une Saint Valentin Licornienne
by KimUnicorn
Summary: Un OS sur une Saint Valentin entre Brittany et Santana ! Attention ceci est super Fluffy ! Aussi Fluffy qu'une guimauve qui fond sur un chamallow grillé sur un lit de barbe à papa ! Bonne lecture.


**Note de l'auteur** : Me voilà donc avec ma première Fanfiction sur Britana, le couple le plus mimi de Glee. C'est avec émotion que je la poste, car aujourd'hui malheureusement nous avons appris la mort d'un homme formidable, Cory Monteith.

Après ces mots de non-joie que je me devait de comuniquer avec vous je vous laisse découvrir ma Fanfiction, Bonne lecture.

Alors que Brittany s'avançait dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley, elle repensait à toutes les raisons qui faisaient d'elle une personne spéciale. Déjà d'une, elle était elle-même, jamais elle ne changeait pour plaire aux autres, ensuite elle était canon, elle pouvait avoir tous les garçons qu'elle voulait, et elle le savait. Mais ce qui la rendait vraiment exceptionnelle, c'était l'amour. L'amour qu'elle portait à sa meilleure amie Santana était plus fort que n'importe quoi. Plus fort que les tornades qui dévastaient des villes entières, plus fort que les séismes qui faisaient s'écrouler des bâtiments plus hauts que le ciel en Asie. En plus d'aimer, elle était aimée. D'une manière inconditionnelle de la part de Santana. Quand elles étaient seule, à deux, c'étaient comme si le monde tournait autour d'elles, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour les écouter parler de tout et de rien, comme si le vent avait cessé de souffler pour laisser les deux amantes en paix et en harmonies avec elles-mêmes. A deux, elles se rendaient unique, à deux elles étaient invisibles.

Pour beaucoup de mondes l'amour fait pousser des ailes, mais pas pour elle. Non Brittany avait une approche et une image de l'amour bien plus à son image. Pour Elle l'amour faisait pousser une corne en pleins milieux du front. L'amour de Brittany et Santana était un amour de Licornes, et ça personne ne pouvait le nier. D'ailleurs quiconque osera dire le contraire se fera accueillir à la façon Santana, et croyez Brittany quand elle vous dit que vous ne voulez vraiment pas que ça arrive.

- Nous sommes des Licorne, Santana. Dit-elle en arrivant près d'elle, puis elle lui expliqua toute sa théorie.

- Oui ma chérie, et toi tu es la Reine des Licornes. Répondit Santana avec le plus grand sérieux en embrassant sa petite amie sur la joue.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- C'est évidant ! Tu es la plus puissante des licornes puisque c'est toi qui à trouver la véritable image de l'amour !

- Tu as raison je suis la Reine. Dit-elle en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Ce sourire fit fondre de bonheur Santana qui ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa dulcinée. Alors que leur baisé devenait à chaque micro seconde de plus en plus intéressant, une voix s'éleva à côté d'elle :

- Hey ! on se calme les Reines Lesbiennes !

C'était Quinn qui passait à côté d'elles pour aller en cours.

- Tu es jalouse Quinny ! Cria Santana avec un sourire malgré sa frustration d'avoir dû arrêter un baiser si intense.

Quinn se retourna pour rigoler et faire un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Kurt aussi est une licorne tu sais !

- Quoi ? pourquoi ? s'énerva presque Santana.

- Bh il montre à tout le monde qu'il est magique.

- Non il montre à tout le monde qu'il est gay.

- Nous aussi non ? Je vais lui dire, à tout à l'heure !

Et voilà que Brittany s'en va dans les couloirs en sautillant comme une enfant. Santana la regarda en se demandant comment un être aussi pur et simple que Brittany pouvait l'aimer elle, une fille la plus part du temps méchante et désagréable avec tout le monde. Brittany un jour, avant que leur relation soit officielle, lui avait expliqué qu'elle savait ce que Santana était vraiment, et qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle une colère refoulé.

« C'est Lord Tubbington qui me l'a dit. » Avait-elle ajouté en voyant l'air ahuri de Santana devant tant de sagesse sortir de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

La sonnerie stridente extirpa Santana de ses souvenirs et elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Là-bas elle retrouva Finn qui discutait avec Rachel. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça « discuter », c'était plutôt un léchage de visage en public.

- Hey vous deux ! Faudrait penser à vous arrêter ou l'un de vous deux va crever ! Roh c'est dégoutant ! J'entends presque vos langues supplier d'arrêter la torture !

Finn profita que Rachel ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains (parce qu'elle avait son visage presque entièrement avalé par Finn) pour dresser son majeur à Santana. Celle-ci s'en plaint à Rachel, comme une enfant à sa mère, en lui demandant de dire quelque chose.

- Oh oui pardon, je vais intervenir... Tais-toi donc Santana !

Celle-ci allait riposter avec une remarque sanglante sur le pull de grand-mère qu'elle portait quand le prof entra dans la salle en demandant le silence. Elle fusillait du regard Rachel, mais quand celle-ci croisa son regard, elles rigolèrent doucement ensemble.

**(0)(o)(0)(o)(0)**

A la fin du cours elle interpella Rachel :

- Eh Berry ! Tu vas offrir quoi à Finn pour la Saint Valentin ?

- Hum.. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises. J'ai trouvé une idée dans le magazine « DéTrukDeMamy » ! C'était un gros ours en peluche avec une photo de nous deux !

- Quelle bonne idée ! Mais met juste un photo de toi, l'ours ressemblera trop à Finn et avec son QI il risque de se confondre et de se demander pourquoi tu lui as fait un cadeau avec deux fois sa tête... Ce qui est, il faut le comprendre, plutôt écœurant et troublant ! Si tu fais ça oublis pas de lui faire des gros tétons ! Des cornichons devraient suffirent.

- Santana ! S'offusqua Rachel.

- Rachel ! Ironisa-t-elle en imitant le ton de Berry.

Et la revoilà partie à la recherche de son amour de licorne. Être défini par l'animal le plus merveilleux de la mythologie plaisait beaucoup à Santana. Elle imaginait bien sa bien-aimée sur un trône de barbe à papa avec une corne en plein milieu du front et une couronne. Et là, ce fut l'illumination ! Elle savait désormais quoi offrir à Brittany pour la saint Valentin. Alléluia !

**(0)(o)(0)(o)(0)**

Le jour de la saint valentin tombait cette année bien heureusement un dimanche. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc tout le loisir de passer cette journée romantique au possible ensemble ! Elles profitèrent de cette journée de détente pour rester au lit, à boire du thé, blottie l'une contre l'autre, à regarder des films plus niais les uns que les autres. Mais quand on est un couple, l'amour et le romantique aussi niais qu'un caramel fondant sur un marshmallow cuit au feu de bois ne dérange pas, c'est tout à fait normal, parce qu'on le vit.

Alors qu'un énième film sur une adolescente perdant sa virginité avec le mauvais garçon du lycée se terminait, Santana regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'elles devraient bientôt se mettre en route pour le bread stix.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! déclara-t-elle à la cantonade.

Brittany montra son enthousiasme en se redressant en position assise sur son lit tout en applaudissant avec ses mains de bonheur.

- Moi d'abord ! Moi d'abord !

Brittany se pencha alors au bord de son lit pour prendre une boîte rose bonbon qui était cachée sous son lit. Elle la tendît à Santana avec un sourire digne de son titre de Licorne. A cet instant Santana pensa le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner qu'elle serait la femme la plus heureuse du monde à voire sa meilleure amie, et amante, lui sourire ainsi. Santana souleva le couvercle de la boîte et découvrit avec émotions un cadre photo. Il était magnifique. Brittany l'avait décoré elle-même avec de la peinture rose, des paillettes, et des nuages de cotons rose, faisant penser à de la barbe à papa. Le cadre contenait des photos d'elles, mais aussi de leurs amis, elle avait fait un collage très réussi de tout ce qui définissait leur relation. Santana leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Brittany.

- Oh Brit' c'est super mignon! Sa voix déraillant un peu, elle plongea vers sa petite amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Après que Santana fut remise de ses émotions, elle alla chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait soigneusement emballé. Quand elle le tendit à Brittany, celle-ci s'empressa d'arracher le papier sous les yeux amusés de son amante. Brittany découvrit une boîte en carton noire, mat. La boîte avait un petit trou sur un de ses côté qui permettait d'en tirer un sorte de tiroir. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs à Santana qui lui intima de continuer de continuer son exploration. Et c'est avec curiosité qu'elle fit glisser le tiroir vers l'extérieur. Dedans était rangé, sur un coussin bleu nuit en satin, un magnifique diadème. Il était fin, sertie de perles blanche, des quelques petits diamants, et Santana avait rajouté quelque petite fausse fleurs blanches pour parfaire le tout. Brittany, les yeux ronds comme des billes, regarda Santana qui ne savait pas trop comment analyser cette réaction.

- Santana.. C'est... C'est… C'est trop.. balbutia Brittany

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas de vrais diamants, la rassura Santana

- Mais même.. c'est juste.. Wow..

A ces mots Santana sourit comme jamais auparavant ! Brittany se leva du lit pour rejoindre son amie qui était restait debout à la regarder déballer ce merveilleux cadeau. Santana prit la couronne entre ses doigts et doucement la posa sur la tête de son amante. Celle-ci la regarda faire.

- Voilà. Maintenant tu es une vrai Reine.

Brittany rigola avec Santana quelques secondes, elles étaient toutes deux très émues de leurs cadeaux. Puis Santana déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu es ma Reine et je t'appartiens, pour toujours.

Voilà, ma première fanfiction sur Britana. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! Je suis totalement pour les reviews haineuse seulement si elles sont constructives ;)

Bisous #RIPCoryMonteith


End file.
